


Excuse Me, Sir, That's My Emotional Support Spider

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sweet Miles Morales, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: A random crack fic where Miles travels to 616, and interupps the Avengers movie night.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 508





	Excuse Me, Sir, That's My Emotional Support Spider

The Avengers were gathering in the common room for their monthly movie night. Sam was handing out several huge bowls of popcorn, while Tony, Peter, Pepper and MJ sat in the main sofa. Peter sat in the middle, leaning against Tony who carded his left hand through his hair, with MJ curled in his side, as Pepper buried herself in Tony’s side. Clint and Natasha occupied the loveseat, the other loveseat taken by Steve and Bucky (who were cuddling intensely, the saps). Bruce, Sam, and Thor were on armchairs, the other armchair occupied by Wanda and Vision at the same time.

  
They were about halfway through Tangled when a huge crash interrupted the Disney movie. Tony, being the paranoid dad™ that he is, instantly activated the Iron Man gauntlet from his watch, and stood up, the others standing up as well. Tony ordered MJ, Peter and Pepper to stay in the living room, but Peter (being Peter) didn’t listen, following the group. (Pepper made no attempt to stop him, she knew Peter could handle himself.)

  
The roof was cold, considering it was January, and a mess. Part of it had been smashed (Peter assumed that’s where the mystery thing landed) and pieces of metal littered the ground. In Peter’s peripheral vision , he saw a blur of Black and Red groan, and stand up shakily.

  
The team turned, and aimed their weapons at it, who, on closer inspection, was a person. He was quite small, definitely smaller than Peter. He wore a Spider-Man suit, it was the same tech, except it was black all over, excluding the red fingertips and feet, and the spray painted spider logo on the boys chest.  
Miles.

“What universe is this?” He said dazedly, clutching his head. He clearly had a concussion.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Steve demanded.

“Ugh, I’m... Spider-Man.”

All eyes turned to Peter, who unconsciously had made his way towards Miles, almost protectively. The kid was his mentee, after all.

“We know Spider-Man. You are not him.” Tony practically growled, causing Peter to step towards Miles protectively.

“Peter...” Miles fell to the ground, knees buckling, and grabbed Peter’s forearm.

“Don’t touch him!” Tony shrieked.

“Is the boy okay?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He just needs to rest for a bit, and not stay here too long.” Peter replied.  
Peter picked up Miles, who had passed out, and began to walk him inside.

“Peter, put him down! He may be dangerous!” Clint yelled.

To their surprise, Peter burst out laughing. “Trust me, he is anything but dangerous.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Miles woke up in a white room. The sterile smell, not unlike a hospital scent, filled his nose and the beepbeepbeep of the heart monitor assaulted his ears.  
He sat up, and then saw the eight pairs of eyes staring at him intimidatingly, before registering the two chocolate eyes belonging to the boy who held his hand.

“You have some explaining to do, Morales.” He said softly.

Miles sighed, a smile gracing his face.

“Okay, let’s do this one last time-“ Peter started laughing hysterically, to the point where he fell of his chair. The heroes looked at him like he had two heads.

“My name is Miles Morales. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for like, two months, I’ve been the one and only Spider-Man. I’m pretty sure you know the rest. I finished my essay, saved a bunch of people, I met my roommate, finally, slapped a sticker where my dad couldn’t find it,-“

“Miles I’m pretty sure they have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“H-how are you Spider-Man?”

“I’m Spider-Man.”

“Yeah, He’s Spider-Man, Mr. Stark.”

Silence.  
Then Miles and Peter burst out laughing.

“Peter, do they know?”

“Yeah, that old dude is my mentor.”

“Peter explain now.”

“Okay, so Miles is a Spider-Man from a different universe.”

“You’re saying there’s a multiverse?” Bruce exclaimed.

“We call it the Spiderverse.”

“Peter...does he know about...you?” Tony asked

“That he’s Spider-Man from 616? Hell yeah, he’s my mentor.” Miles said.

“He... You can be a mentor, I mentor you!”

“YoU’rE GoNnA wAnNa pUt BabY PoWdEr In ThE sUiT”

“First of all, that’s Peter- Stop laughing Miles. That’s Peter. B. Parker from 1406. Second, can you stop saying that like it’s the funniest thing since crack cocaine.”

After Miles calmed down, he answered with a single word. “No.”


End file.
